Invitation Only
}}The party is admitted to the Godsmoot, with some funny business by "Durkon". Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Veldrina ◀ ▶ * Wrecan ◀ ▶ * The Creed of the Stone: ** Exarch Gontor Hammerfell ▶ ** Usher with Brown Hair ▶ ** Usher with Morningstar ▶ ** Usher with Sandy Hair ▶ ** Usher with Shaved Hair ▶ ** Goliath ▶ Transcript Gontor: Welcome honored pilgrims! Welcome to the Godsmoot. Gontor: I am Gontor Hammerfell, exarch of the Creed of the Stone. Wrecan: The Creed of the Stone is a religious sect that worships Elemental Earth itself. Wrecan: They’re administering this meeting as a neutral party. Belkar: Thanks, Sacred Knight of the Expository Aside. Gontor: Step forward into the Circle of Truth and speak your business. Veldrina: Me first! Me first! Veldrina: Hi there I’m Veldrina and I’m the sanctioned representative of the Western Pantheon and I’m running really late and you haven’t started without me please tell me you haven’t. Gontor: You are not too late. Go forth into the Great Nave, Veldrina, and take up your designated place. Veldrina: Great! Is there a placard or something telling me where to—? Gontor: We have ushers. Gontor: Next! Roy: Hey there, I’m Roy Greenhilt, serving as bodyguard for Durkon Thundershield, who’s a pretty strong cleric of Thor. Roy: We’re not actually here for the meeting itself, but we wanted to talk to some of the— Gontor: I am sorry, young man, but the Godsmoot is a meeting of utmost secrecy and reverence. Gontor: Only the formal high priest of each of Northern Gods may attend, and Thor’s emissary has already arrived. Gontor: Since you are already here, you may, if you wish, wait outside until the meeting has concluded. Roy: Works for me. "Durkon": But not for me. "Durkon" (whispering): whisper whisper whisper Gontor: … Gontor: You may enter. Gontor: In fact, I will escort you to the Great Nave personally. Your bodyguards will be shown to the gallery. "Durkon": Perfect. Roy: Uh, I’d rather we not be separated, if it’s all the same to everyone. Belkar: Yeah! We need to stay with our cleric. You know, for the guarding of the body and stuff. Wrecan: Technically, our official role is just to get the clerics here safely. Wrecan: But don’t worry. The cathedral is considered neutral ground for the servants of all the gods. He’ll be perfectly safe from the other clerics, even though he’s a wretched undead horror. Belkar (whispering): It’s not really his safety I’m worried about, though. Wrecan (whispering): Ah, got it. Smart. Wrecan (whispering): Well, if he attacks another representative, he’ll be violating the terms of the Godsmoot and they’ll dust him on the spot. "Durkon": Dinnae worry, lads. "Durkon": I’ll just wait patiently ‘til thar done wit thar meetin’ an’ then I’ll call ye down an’ we can find one ta resurrect me. Usher with Sandy Hair: If you’ll follow me? Roy: Uh, yeah, lead on. Belkar: This stinks worse than that gnomish cheese Elan brought back from town that I ate without asking. Belkar: He used his vampire whammy on that dwarf guy, I just know it! He must’ve found some way to hide the swirly eyes! Roy: I don’t know. I would think that would be the first thing someone guarding the door would ward for. Roy: But the gallery should overlook the nave— Roy: —assuming they bothered to follow the naming conventions of gothic architecture with their magical pop-up cathedral— Roy: —so we should be able to keep an eye on him from afar. Roy: It’s not a perfect solution, but it— Roy: Belkar? Roy: Ah, crap. Wrecan: Hey, where’d your halfling friend go? Roy: Off to make a butt-load of skill checks, I’d guess. Gontor: I did not know your goddess would be sending a formal delegate to this event. "Durkon": Yes, I know. It was a bit of a last minute decision, really. D&D Context * The magic circle at the entrance appears to be a Zone of Truth spell. It is a 2nd level cleric spell which compels all within its radius to speak only the truth. Trivia * Roy's comment about a "butt-load of skill checks" on page 2, panel 8, refers to Belkar's comments in the previous strip about sneaking in to the Godsmoot. * This is the first appearance of the members of the Creed of the Stone: Gontor Hammerfell, Goliath, and the four ushers. * The runes around the Circle of Truth are written in Blambot's Dwarven Spirits font. When deciphered, it reads "THIS IS A CIRCLE OF TRUTH WHICH IS LIKE A ZONE OF TRUTH ONLY IT WORKS ON UNDEAD FOR NARRATIVE REASONS. TRUE DAT." External Links * 994}} View the comic * 428895}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Zone of Truth Category:Godsmoot